Naruto DxD: A Ninja's Path
by windfox90
Summary: CHALLENGE:The Fourth Great Ninja War was near the end, Obito sacrifice his life to save Naruto just before he passed on to the after life Obito gave Naruto his Sharingan (instead of Kakashi), just before Kaguya's third eye shut and her sealed away she used her Space–Time Portal to send Naruto away to a different dimension, where Azazel finds and took in Naruto who was unconscious


**Hello everyone how are you guys all doing I hope everything is going well for you anyways I am a fan of Naruto and Highschool DxD, I enjoy reading crossover of the two together. I have read many Naruto/Highschool DxD Crossover with Naruto taking Issei place, being a Fallen Angel, a Nekomata, a Satan and etc.**

**So I came up with a "****Naruto/Highschool DxD Challenge****" for all of you who may be interested with Naruto gaining both of Obito's Sharingan. In this story the Elemental Nation is not part of the Highschool DxD world so no one knows it even exist. Naruto will be the first and only person from the Elemental Nation to arrive in Highschool DxD world.**

**Naruto will be 17 when he is transported to the Highschool DxD world just a few months before the Canon starts. Only Azazel is truly aware how unique Naruto is as being the one who find him, all other supernatural being from the Highschool DxD will not suspects Naruto from being anything other than a normal human due to his unique status.**

**Plot Summary:**

The Fourth Shinobi World War was almost over. Almost everyone from the the Allied Shinobi Forces with the exception of Naruto, Saskue, Sakura, Kakashi and Obito are now under Infinite Tsukuyomi and are now fighting Kaguya.

After being sent to a dimension with a pyramid-shaped terrain which has massive gravity force, enough to bring even Kaguya to her knees. Obito sacrificed himself to protect Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. But before he pass on to the next life with Rin, Obito decides to give Naruto his Sharingan (Instead of Kakashi) as a thank you gift for saving him and opening his eyes. Obito cast a genjutsu on Naruto to show him a bit of his and Kakashi's (Due to Sharingan sharing vision) memory in-order to use the Sharingan properly.

Naruto and Sasuke was finally able to touch and seal Kaguya using the Yin-Yang powers the Six Path Sage gave them however just before Kaguya's third eye shut and her sealed away she caught Naruto off guard by using every bit of her chakra to use her Space–Time Portal to send Naruto away to a different dimension beyond everyone reach, never to return and denying him of his victory.

Naruto enters a dimension rift, breaking down and being rebuild before being sent to the place that closely matches he energy. Naruto fell out of the rift and lands in a park (The same park where Issei was killed Raynare) unconscious. Azazel who was nearby witness what happen, took interests in Naruto and decides to take Naruto with him looking forward to finding out more about him.

**Naruto Profile:**

***Appearance:** Naruto looks the same as in Canon, the only difference is his hair being longer, more shaggy-looking style (Menma from Road To Ninja)

***Personality:** Canon Naruto making him exuberant, brash, inattentive, self-confidence, keen, determined, empathy, charisma, headstrong and blut

***Intelligence: **Perception, Analytically, Clever, Cunning, Observant and Resourceful

***Kekkei Genkai: **Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan with Kamui and Susanoo at his disposal (Obito's Sharingan)

***Nature Type:** Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Lava, Magnet, Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang

***Ninjutsu:** Rasengan (Can use without Shadow Clones) and its other Derived Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Six Paths Yang Power, Six Paths Sage Technique, Truth-Seeking Balls, Tailed Beast Bomb, Acid Creation, Ink Creation, Steam Ninjutsu, Scale Powder, Negative Emotions Sensing, Lightning Blade, Genjutsu:Sharingan and etc.

***Senjutsu: **Sage Mode increased his speed, strength, durability, and proficiency with the jutsu, his sensing abilities also let him predict the movements of his enemies for easy retaliation

***Genjutsu:** While having no skills in Genjutsu, however due to gaining the Sharingan by establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, he can lock them within a genjutsu of his choosing in order to achieve various effects from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extract any valuable information that they possess controlling their actions or to show memories

***Taijutsu:** Although not his specialty, he has considerable taijutsu prowess using his enhanced level of agility, reflexes, speed and strength to makes unpredictable attacks which throw his enemies off guard.

***Chakra:** Because of his Uzumaki lineage, he possess a powerful chakra, has inherited a much greater longevity than most humans. He also has a considerably strong physical energy and life-force. His chakra reserves are naturally large and resilient, granting him tremendous stamina, endurance and vitality, stemming from this is an exceptionally long potential life-span and greatly accelerated healing, allowing him to survive most otherwise fatal injuries

***Tools:** Kunai and Shuriken

***Other Skills: **Stealth, Tracking and Survival

**Here's a bit more information for you guys, to start with when Naruto arrives he will not be weak he will still have most of his abilities such as the Rasengan and its other Derived Jutsu, Shadow Clone, Six Paths Yang Power, Sharingan and etc. Naruto will use bits of Obito's and Kakashi's memories that was shown to him to further his training learning new jutsu and etc.**

**While the Tailed Beast Chakra, Senjutsu and Six Paths Sage Technique will have to be unlock/remaster.**

**The Sharingan that Obito gave Naruto will not expire thanks to his Six Path Yang Power making it his own allow him to activate/deactivate at will. Also due to being broken down and rebuild in the dimension rift the Sharingan ability changed very slightly to adapt to the energy in the new world. Naruto will have to master the Mangekyō Sharingan as to not having a chance to use it against Kaguya.  
><strong>

**While Naruto has portion of each Tailed Beast chakra he can not use Lava, Magnet, Acid Creation, Ink Creation, Steam Ninjutsu, Scale Powder, Tailed Beast Bomb at the moment since he doesn't have the Tailed Beast to help him so he will have to train hard to learn how to use them on his own.**

**Naruto's Senjutsu will be a mix a between both worlds but Naruto will need to adapt to the amount of hatred in the world.**

**The Six Paths Sage Technique will be consider as a Balance Breaker because how powerful it is as such Naruto will have to unlock it after remastering Senjutsu due to technique requiring Senjutsu**

**Naruto relationship with Azazel will be a bit similar to how his was with Jiraiya, both exchanging insult and getting on each other nerves while meaning well to each other. Azazel will be like a Uncle figure to Naruto as being the one who took him in and explained to Naruto about the world and the supernatural beings the resides in it also he was the one that got him in Kuoh Academy.**

**Weather Naruto becomes a Devil or stay as a human is up to you**

**This will be a harem pairing with six girls being the most and 2 girls are already in it, anyone else is up to you.**

**Naruto** – Akeno and Koneko

**However I think it would be best if the pairing isn't too rush and take its time that way it doesn't feel forced or makes them feel too OC.**

**You are free to change a few things around of the detail of this story to your liking well anyways I really do hope you all enjoy the idea for this challenge and is willing to give it a shot at it yourself it would be interesting to read something different you know so please PM me if you do take it or if you want any more info about it well takes care everyone**


End file.
